Ella Swella (episode)
"Ella Swella" is the eighth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Montay *Shippo *Mumble *Phoenix *Seymour *Terry *Edwin *Ella Swella Transcript (In Penguin-Land) *Montay: Mumble, you got us tickets for the Antarcitc Museum. *Mumble: Yes. We are going there to see Ella Swella. *Montay: Ella Swella? *Shippo: What is that? *Phoenix: She is an artist and she ranked number 1 of the best artists list. *Montay: Cool. I want to be like her. *Mumble: Of course. The Amigos created a ice sculpture that rolls around but broke in the sea many years ago. *Shippo: They can be weird but funny. *Montay: Yeah...funny penguins. Eh. *Terry: I can't wait to show everyone my ice stick. *Edwin: What? That's a baby toy. *Terry: No it's not. *Seymour: I can see you play with it all the time. *Terry: No! I don't! *Phoenix: Guys. Leave him alone. *Terry: I let the kids play it in Penguin Hell once. *Edwin: Yeah, but you almost die there. *Montay: Guys, stop fighting. You're talking too much like adelie penguins. *Terry: They like to make fun of me. *Mumble: I didn't caused it from him. *Montay: Yeah, i know. *Shippo: You see. *Montay: Oh, the bus is here. *Shippo: Let's get on it. *Montay: No. It's coming now. (The bus arrive on its stop) *Bus Driver: Okay guys. Get on. *Erik: Wait! I'm coming! *Mumble: Erik. You're going to drive people nuts there and stay with me. *Montay: Yes. This is looking cool. *Terry: Hey, you're the same bus driver i met when you came to Emperor Village. *Bus Driver: Nice to meet you again Terry. I remember seeing your parents. *Terry: The same guy with the ice stick. *Montay: Are we ready to go? *Bus Driver: Yes. *Shippo: I'm ready. (The bus takes on to the Antarctic Museum) *Montay: Well, it's fun to be invited there. *Shippo: I had all the fun times and stuff. *Montay: It's awesome. We are going to the museum. (Phoenix went along as a helper) *Phoenix: Okay guys, we are going to stay together. *Montay: Dude, we have a lot of people. *Phoenix: I know. We are going to the Antarctic Museum to see Ella Swella. *Montay: Ugh! We don't know what that is. *Shippo: Yeah. We don't know it too. *Phoenix: If you two will have patience, you will find out what Ella Swella is. *Terry: Than people making fun of my ice stick. *Edwin: Man, you had it in your fin. *Terry: Why would i? *Mumble: Come on. We have nothing to talk like this. *Male Emperor Penguin #1: Yeah, than taking care of my mother. *Male Emperor Penguin #2: Pretty much to guess. *Phoenix: In fact, I don't even know why you guys are even talking like that. *Montay: Alright. We are here. (The bus arrive at the Antarctic Museum when everyone is getting off the bus) *Montay: Wow, i never seen this place before. *Terry: Goodbye Bus Driver. *Bus Driver: I see you later Terry. (The bus takes off to another place) *Mumble: Alright. We are here at last. *Phoenix: Everyone needs to stay together. *Montay: Alright, we can see where Ella Swella is? *Phoenix: I know you kids are eager to see Ella Swella. We will get to it, but you will have to be patient. *Museum Manager: Hello everyone. Welcome to the Antarctic Museum. We have many things to go around and look at people arts. And don't be an art theft. *Phoenix: That's right. We will know if any of you try to steal any art. *Museum Manager: We don't steal art. We worked here and place one of our famous arts from artists that come here to help. *Phoenix: That's good. They must be protected by security purposes. *Museum Manager: And we are going on a tour for Ella Swella. *Montay: Yes! He said it right. *Shippo: It's true. MORE TO COME Trivia *Josesito doesn't appear in this episode except he only appeared in a flashback. *The Antarctic Museum returns in this episode since the story Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes